User blog:Azaelius/The beauty of Earth, the unshakable course of the Universe
In honor to Earth day, I thought I may as well post my first blog on the wiki about Earth and our role in the universe. We all have come to know and love the moon of Pandora. James Cameron created a completely new world for us to imagine, and the exciting possibilities that follow are immeasurable. The realization that such a world has even an extremely slight possibility of existing gives me a whole new perspective about the universe and what it entails. I don't think, however, that we necessarily need to create a new world in order to appreciate the beauty of life. Look all around you, look at the beautiful mountains of Yosemite, the magesty of the Great Plains of the mid west United States, or the massive redwood forests in northern California (admittedly not quite as large as the forests of Pandora, but impressive nonetheless). And that's all in just one country. Most of us don't get to experience these wonders, we go about the world oblivious to the raw power required to create these monuments. Much mystery still surrounds the Earth and how it formed, but you can see what kind of forces mother nature has control over. A quote that, in my opinion, summarizes this perfectly is, “Those who dwell among the beauties and mysteries of the earth are never alone or weary of life.” There is no denying that Pandora has a certain appeal to a lot of people. What people don't seem to understand, however, is that these picturesque landscapes have smaller counterparts here on Earth. I'm beginning to realize the beauty of this planet and the insignificance that we as a race have on it. I don't mean to sound condescending, but I don't think the Earth really sees us as a threat to her, but we're just another species that thinks that the Earth belongs to them. The Earth doesn't belong to us, we belong to the Earth. These are forces unfathomable to humankind, and we need to realize that the Earth is much more complex than anything that we could dream up in a million years. I do believe in global warming, but I don't think that humans were the only factor or even the main factor in it's conception. Personally, I find this to be representative of human nature, the desire to have an impact larger than themselves, whether that impact is a good one or a bad one. The Na'vi seem to have gone beyond this mindset in the film, and they respect mother nature (Eywa) with mutual understanding. I've learned over time that we can't stop nature's course, we can't even shift it in any way that we want. We're just a speck of dust in a forgotten solar system in the far corner of the galaxy in a universe that possibly houses more life than we could ever imagine. And, we don't know that there aren't more universes, making our actions even more insignificant in the grand scheme of things. However, we can make the best of what we have here and now rather than hoping for a new planet to spring up that we can forget our problems on. Category:Blog posts